happenfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Happenmods/What's Happen-ing This Week - 02/09/2016
As always, it’s been all hands on deck at Happen HQ. Our code elves have been typing away, continuously building a service that everyone can fall in love with; not just you! We’ve been working hard on features that help our users on the go this week. We’ve been tweaking this, and fixing that and now your mobile experience should be more in line with where we’d like it to be. This week, we’ve also helped make sure that no matter how you’re accessing our website, you’ll have an equal say in what’s going on. Now it’s time to get underway and introduce the world to this week’s new and improved happen. 1. Project your voice Have you ever felt like you’ve been shouting into the void and no one is responding? It can be very annoying if you believe that what you’ve got to say is super important but there’s no way of getting your thoughts heard. This may have been what our mobile experience must have felt like without the feedback option. You’re a busy person leading a busy life meaning you need full functionality from your mobile. Regardless if you’re a student by day and a waiter by night, or just a person who goes from meeting to meeting to meeting; your mobile is your connection to the rest of the world and you should be able to provide feedback to us from it. If you should ever need us, all you need to do is tap your profile picture one time to open up the sidebar, click on the feedback button, and tell us what you need done. It’s that simple for you to tell us what you need done or bugs that need to be squashed by our programmers. No longer will your voice go unnoticed when you’re out of reach from a laptop or PC, the injustice has been disbanded and the rights of you as a user restored to mobile. So go forth and tell us what needs to be done, no matter where you are. 2. Glitch in the Matrix If you blink, you’ll miss it. It was definitely there but you’re uncertain what you saw. It is, “The Flicker”. Well, technically, it was “The Flicker” but now it’s been fixed. The root of the problem was identified, terminated and no longer will mobile users be plagued by it. What had happened in this situation was that your phone would reload so that the tiles on your mobile would be exactly the same as the way that you had arranged the project tabs on the desktop version. Since being debugged, what you should now see is the tiles perfectly loaded when you first open up the app. Hopefully this now helps you get started on the things you want to faster, and brings a smoother and more fluid experience across all of the platforms regardless if you’re on mobile or desktop. 3. Has your profile gone off the grid? Jason Bourne. James Bond. Your mobile profile. What do these three things have in common? At one point in their career, they’ve gone off the grid and have not been able to be found. Sometime in the past few weeks, your mobile profile page may have joined this list of international super spies and may have disappeared completely and without a trace. Unlike these other well known secret agents, you wouldn’t have needed to enlist the help of the CIA, FBI or MI6 to track down where you profile’s gone. All you needed was the help of one of our code elves who traced them down and brought profiles back into the spotlight for our mobile users. 4. Mobile: ReLoaded Data is crucial to the 21st Centuary citizen and if you’re blazing through your monthly quota in only a few days, it can be super frustrating. We’ve recently realised that our app may have been a large culprit of this and have since been taking some offensive action against it. Previously, every time you changed between screens, there would be a small reload instead of using the previously download data. To combat this data glutton, we’ve introduced a cache that allows for your app to store previously accessed data so that when you change between pages, it should transition automatically. It will now be a much smoother experience and even better, when you’re not connected to WiFi, you’ll be using even less data! What’s not to love about that? Short and sweet this week! The coders have been working hard for the last few weeks and now they can rest their fingers on jobs well done. We’ve got some potentially exciting update destinations on the horizon so stay tuned for these. That said, if you find any further issues or have suggestions for what you’d like to see next, we’re more than happy to have a few extra ports of call to truly turn this into a service that everyone loves. As always, stay tuned for next week’s new and improved Happen, The Happen Team. Category:Blog posts